


Tokens of Appreciation

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Ignyx week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Nyx is there for a stressed and overworked Ignis. For Ignyx week 2018. Prompts used: Ebony, Late Night Coffee, and Kissing.





	Tokens of Appreciation

Ignis was pulling another all-nighter. He had an important report to finish, and the other obligations in his busy life barely allowed him to work on it thus far. It was due tomorrow morning. He hunched over his desk, fatigue was setting in. The last of his ground coffee lay used and abused in the kitchen trash, and Ignis silently cursed himself for not having the time earlier in the week to stop at the market to buy more.

Suddenly, his doorbell rang, startling him out of his flustered reverie. Nerves on edge, Ignis stood up quickly and stalked over to the door, wondering who it could be at this hour. He looked through the peephole and spied a familiar face through it. Nyx Ulric. His countenance instantly relaxed a few degrees as he unlatched and opened the door.

“Nyx, what a pleasant surprise…”

“Hey, yeah! I know you had to finish up that report tonight and I guessed you’d be up late and... well, I brought ya something.” Nyx’s arms were previously behind his back, and he whipped them around dramatically and brought into view two large cups containing creamed iced coffee. The Ebony logo was boldly printed on both cups and the ice rattled tantalizingly against the sides of them. Ignis’ mouth watered.

“How did you… I was actually just cursing my ill fate. I had run out of coffee grounds tonight, but I didn’t want to waste time going to the store to get more when I needed to finish this _ungodsly_ report.” Ignis said, grimacing. “I’m surprised you remembered that I had – “

“I remember everything about you, Iggy. I guess some would call that love.” Nyx looked down and smiled, a hint of a blush sweeping across his face. “I assumed you’d be holed up in here working on that stupid thing ‘til fuck knows when, and I wanted to help… show my gratitude to you…for being you.”

Now it was Ignis’ turn to blush. “Oh, why thank you, Nyx! I appreciate all that you’ve done for me.” He took the coffee and sipped some out of the straw that was inserted into the top of the cup. “In fact, I don’t know what I’d do without you right now. You’re a bloody lifesaver.” He grinned and walked back to the computer. Nyx shut the door and followed.

“I can’t say that I will be an entertaining host for you tonight, as I just really need to buckle down and work on this this project quietly, but you’re more than welcome to stay nonetheless.” Ignis sat in his computer chair and pushed something out from beneath his desk with his foot. It was a cushion taken from a chair. He arranged it so that it was positioned directly to his left side.

Nyx smiled, and upon removing his jacket and setting it on the bed, he lowered himself into a kneeling position, setting his knees upon the cushion and setting his chin upon Ignis’ thigh. Loving gazes were exchanged as Ignis reached out and pet Nyx’s head, twirling his fingers into his hair and giving it light tugs. Nyx then applied soft kisses to Ignis’s hand when he had laid it flat upon his thigh in front of him. Ignis resumed work on his report with a new state of calmness and serenity sweeping over him.


End file.
